


Just Like Old Times

by Um_Lol



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Eliza Holly Hamilton - Freeform, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Hamliza, POV Third Person, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Um_Lol/pseuds/Um_Lol
Summary: Philip Hamilton had kept his hair long for some time but someone liked to play with it when he was younger. Now he’s older and doesn’t seem to learn how to say no. Maybe it runs in the family...
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Angelica Hamilton & Philip Hamilton (1782-1801)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Just Like Old Times

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is pretty bad but oh well. I don't know how I created this headcanon but I love it lol. This is kinda confusing since both Elizabeth Schuyler and her daughter called Eliza are in this. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

“Mama! Angie is playing with my hair and won’t stop!”

“But you look so pretty,”

Philip had interrupted his mother while she was cooking dinner. Eliza looked over to see what he was talking about. He had a bow in his hair and it seemed like her little sister wasn’t going to give let go of his hair. Eliza tried her best not to laugh.

“Did you let her do this?” Eliza asked.

 _“Maybe..._ But there’s nothing for her to do so-”

“Mama plays with Papa’s hair all the time!”

Her daughter may have revealed a secret of hers. Everyone went silent. How had she found out? Phillip looked the most confused, wondering what her little sister meant.

“Wait, what does she mean by-”

“U-um, Angie you can continue for five minutes,” Eliza said.

“Yay!”

“All right...”

Eliza laughed to herself at the thought of Angelica begging him to play with his hair. Maybe it was partly her fault that she played with Alexander’s hair. A lot. Alex had gotten quite lazy at cutting his hair so he decided to let it grow out, so she took care of his hair. So, most of the time she would comb his hair and if she was lucky, she would play with his hair.

After five minutes she checked to see if Angie had stopped. Angelica had let go of her hair, and was looking for something else to do. Eliza was relieved and went back to cooking dinner.

* * *

_Many years later_

* * *

In a few months, Philip was going to be graduating from college. He was currently at home, finishing up whatever homework he had.

“Philip?”

He turned over to see her little sister Eliza.

“Eliza, what are you doing in my bedroom?”

“I don’t have anyone to play with, so can I play with you?”

“Of course, what do you wanna do?”

Eliza hadn’t thought about what they were actually going to do. She takes a few seconds before answering.

“Can I do your hair?”

That brought back bad memories of Angie pulling on his hair. He shuddered. Philip tried his best to tell her that they can do something else, but the way she looked at him. How could he say no? He still hasn’t changed much, even after several years. He loved his siblings way too much to tell them no.

Phillip might blame his mom. He did catch her once. Once when he was around thirteen years old. Her sister had told him about it but, he didn’t believe her. She was only ten, he wasn’t sure that she was telling the truth. But he did see it for himself. He had walked into their bedroom and left as soon as he walked in.

He was getting his hair done by his sister, Eliza. Unlike her older sister, she didn’t pull his hair or tug at it, he was nervous about that. After a while of she braiding his hair she asks why he has his hair long.

“Well, it’s mostly because I can’t be bothered to cut it and that I like having long hair,” Philip replied.

He was partly like his father, in that he didn’t want to get his hair cut either. He just preferred it this way. Phillip was feeling pretty content with Eliza doing his hair. Until she saw. Angelica walked into the room, she stared at the two of them. A small evil grin appeared on her face.

“Angie, **no.”**

“Angie, **yes!”**

She pounced. She was more aggressive at handling his hair than her younger sister was. Luckily, she wasn’t tugging at his hair like when she was younger. Eliza was surprised that her older sister joined her.

“Why are you doing brother’s hair as well?”

“I mean this is like old times, right?” she asked.

“More like traumatic memories...” he muttered.

“C’mon don’t be like that Philip!”

“You _grabbed_ my hair and pulled it, that was painful.”

“Well... Sorry about that.”

“Brother looks so pretty,” Eliza said.

“I know, he looks very pretty, even if he is pissed off,” Angie replied.

“Watch your language, Eliza’s here,” he said.

“We both know we’ve heard _far_ worse from Dad.”

“I mean you’re not wrong...”

She laughs a bit before continuing to do his hair. His sister was right, their father was quite foul mouthed even in front of children. So, they’ve heard their fair share of swearing from him.

Everything seemed fine for Philip. They weren’t pulling on his hair and he hadn’t got caught yet. He thought he was safe since his mom was probably busy doing other stuff.

“I’m glad this time no one sees me with my hair like this...”

He may have spoken too soon.

“Philip, are you done with-”

Eliza had walked in on the three of them. She could barely hold back her laughter. He didn’t really want to explain, since she probably knew what had happened.

“Let me guess, Eliza somehow convinced you to let her do your hair,” she laughed.

“Yeah...and Angie saw us so she joined in as well,” he replied.

“Mama, doesn’t Philip look pretty!” Eliza asked.

“Yes, he looks very pretty,” she smiled.

“Ah, Eliza there you are, why are you in Philip’s bedroom?” Alex asked.

He stared. Alexander could relate to his son since his wife was...let’s say she took care of his hair a lot. Whenever she would ask to play with his hair, he would really try to say no. He tried. But he failed most of the time.

“So, I don’t think I need an explanation of what happened. All there is to say is like mother, like daughter,” Alex said.

“What’s **that** suppose to mean, Alexander.”

“Nothing Betsey...”

Most of the Hamiltons knew what Alex meant, except for the younger Eliza. She quite confused at what her parents were talking about, she didn’t know but her older siblings knew.

“I think Dad just insulted Mom,” Philip whispered to Angie.

“Me too,” she whispered back.

“What are the two of you whispering about?” Their father asked.

“I mean, let’s be honest, we all know what Mom does. Like all of us have seen her play with your hair yet she denies it,” Philip said.

“I have no idea what our son is talking about,” Eliza said.

Eliza was denying it.

“Your mother is denying it...” Alex teased.

Eliza sighed. She knew but would rather not say.

“Like I said before, I have no clue what you’re talking about,” Eliza said.

It seemed she really wasn’t going to admit it, but they knew.

“Well we already know so no need to say it aloud, ’cause we’ve seen it with our own eyes,” Angie said.

“Since when-” Eliza said before getting cut off.

“I thought I saw a few small heads poking through the door, didn’t tell your mother though,” He said.

Alex could feel Eliza glaring at him from what he said. Maybe he should’ve told her about it?

“Well, I should go do some work, see you later!” Alex said before leaving.

“So, Dad didn’t tell you?” Philip asked.

“No. He didn’t.”

“I really thought nobody saw us, I guess Dad was observant enough to look at the door.” Angie added.

“Can I ask why you two were spying on us?” Eliza asked.

“Philip didn’t believe that you play with Dad’s hair so I showed him.”

“You were so young, how was I suppose to believe you?”

“So, are you saying your younger sister would lie?”

“No, I’m saying that I wasn’t sure if that was just your imagination.”

The two siblings bickered for a few moments before being interrupted.

“Y’know what, I’m going to leave. What was said in this room, stays in this room,” Eliza said.

She left the three siblings to themselves. The two girls played with his hair for quite some time.

While they were doing that, Eliza went to find her husband to interrupt his work and to ~~play~~ take care of his hair.


End file.
